


Sherlollipops - Tension

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr said: Prompt: (Omega verse) Molly has not been claimed by an Alpha in months- Sherlock senses her tension (being an Alpha himself) and helps her out with her 'problem'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Tension

Why did she have to be born an Omega? She didn’t fit the standard Omega mold and never had: she wasn’t docile or domestic, she wasn’t enthralled by the idea of chucking her career and staying home to have loads of babies, she had no interest in Bonding (at least, not until she’d achieved a few more career goals), and she wasn’t all that eager to be knotted by any Alpha who just happened to smell good.

Well, there was _one_ , but he’d already made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t interested in sex with anyone, least of all her. ‘Married to his work,’ he’d told John Watson. Pair that with the fact that he’d also said that girlfriends weren’t his area and that mating was fine for people who had no interest in keeping their minds sharp, and Molly Hooper knew she had exactly zero chance at catching his attention even for a tension-releasing shag.

That was the problem she was facing now; it had been months since she’d been Knotted and, in spite of the suppressants she was taking, she could feel the familiar itch starting to build. Why humanity had been separated into three distinct sub-classes she had no idea, but she really resented it at times like this. Betas didn’t have to go through this; they didn’t need to find an Alpha to mate with every six months or so in order to keep from going into hormonal overdrive. They didn’t have to take suppressants in order to keep from going into Heat every three months, or triple doses of birth control if they were female just to keep their fertility levels in check.

“Some people were just born lucky,” she groused to herself as she squirmed on her lab stool, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. And she didn’t just mean that Betas were lucky; some Omegas were perfectly happy to be what they were. Of course, those lucky gits were usually Bonded or at least mated by their late teens. Getting it on the regular helped them and their Alpha mates stay on a more even keel emotionally. It was a rare Omega who hit their twenties without finding a mate.

Like her. Twenty-eight and still no one to share her life – or at least her sex life – with. Oh sure, there were plenty of unattached Alphas eager to take an Omega to bed, but she only made do with those lone wolves when the itch became so unbearable she could no longer focus on anything else.

Like today. She was supposed to be working and all she could think about was finding someone to…

“Fuck!”

Molly jumped and nearly fell off her seat at the sound of the loud swear word coming from near the door to the lab. Not only because it was unusual to hear anyone swearing in the path lab, but also because she’d never heard that particular voice saying that particular word before.

“Sherlock? What’s wrong?” she asked as she stared at him. His scent, spiked with annoyance and something else she couldn’t quite identify, was rapidly filling the room, overpowering the sterile, antiseptic background aroma she’d become accustomed to.

He didn’t answer, at least not in words, just gave her a scowl as he slapped the lock on the door and yanked the shade down over the small window set in it. She watched with wide eyes as he stalked over to her, shrugging out of his expensive Belstaff and just letting it drop to the floor. Her eyes widened further as he gave the same treatment to his suit jacket, and she rose to her feet in true alarm when he toed off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Sh-Sherlock!” she squeaked as she jumped up from her stool and backed away. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said with a scowl. “Honestly, Molly, I know you’re not stupid even if you’re not a deductive genius.”

“You want to have sex? With me? Here in the lab?” She knew that’s what it seemed like was about to happen, but she wanted to be absolutely certain; making assumptions about Sherlock, no matter what he was doing or how his scent seemed to have deepened with arousal, was not a mistake she ever wanted to make.

“Yes.” With that he pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to plant a searing kiss on her lips. There was no coaxing her mouth open, no gentle persuasion; instead it was all impatient plundering and hard strokes of his tongue and nips and growls…in short, everything Molly had ever wanted from a kiss with Sherlock.

“Why now?” she moaned as he moved his mouth to her throat. Her fingers were stroking and tugging his dark curls and her nostrils were fairly quivering at the mouth-watering scent of him, so close and so very, very aroused.

“Because before now,” he replied in between kisses and nips and obscenely deep inhalations of breath through his nose, “you never let it go on so long that I couldn’t resist you. I always knew it was just a matter of time.”

He sucked hard at her pulse point and she moaned again, hands moving away from his head to shove his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. “You could have given me a hint before this,” Molly said as she toed off her shoes and tilted her head to give him better access to her throat. “I wouldn’t have, wouldn’t have pressed you, you know I would have waited, if I’d just known…”

He began yanking impatiently at the remainder of her clothing. “I didn’t want you to wait, I wanted you to find the right Alpha.” He met her gaze. “For both our sakes; I didn’t think I was any sort of a proper mate, not for someone like you. You needed someone…better.”

Molly’s eyes widened as she took that in. Sherlock took advantage of her stillness to pull her cardigan and blouse off. Her hands slid down his chest and settled on the warm bulge at the front of his trousers. “I don’t understand, you always said…”

“Fuck what I always said,” he snarled, undoing her trousers with such force that a button went flying. Not that Molly cared, certainly not after his long, elegant fingers were thrust down the front of her knickers and into the dripping seam of her sex. “I always lied, at least about you. I’m an Alpha, whether I want to admit it or not, and you’re an Omega. _My_ Omega,” he added with another snarl, fingers dipping in and out of her body in a growing rhythm that soon had her writhing and moaning his name.

“Yours,” she gasped in agreement as she tugged his trousers down. She’d already discovered he wasn’t wearing pants, and very quickly the hot weight of his cock rested in her hands. She was so close to climaxing, but her Omega nature rebelled at the thought of coming without him inside her, filling her completely. Not for their first time together.

With that thought in mind, she tugged his hands away from her body, ignoring the warning growl that escaped his lips at her audacious actions. After all, what Omega in her right mind would stop her Alpha from giving her pleasure?

“Please,” she begged, unable to form any other words, willing him with her eyes and scent to understand.

His gaze flicked over her, head to toe, and his nose fairly quivered as he took in the musky scent of her arousal. She knew what she smelled like to herself, but she also knew that Alphas could smell undertones and emotional currents better than Omegas or Betas. And an Alpha as strong as Sherlock…

His lips curled upward in a dark smile, and she shivered at the sight. “Turn around,” he ordered her, his voice a deep, rich growl that raised goosebumps on every inch of exposed flesh.

She did as commanded, spinning in place so that her back was to him, bracing herself against the cool tile countertop, legs spread in anticipation of his next command.

Instead of speaking he pressed himself against her, his heavy Alpha cock between her thighs, his mouth descending to her shoulder to first kiss, then bite into the tender flesh. She cried out in mutual pleasure and pain, almost delirious with the desire to offer her throat to him. But no, that would be getting too far ahead of herself; she wasn’t in Heat and Bonding was so far off the table it might as well be in…in the cafeteria. Or something. His mouth was distracting her, and his hands, which had curved around to cup her breasts, and his cock…she moved her legs even wider, straining with her entire body to show him how ready she was for him.

“Oh, yesss,” she sighed as she felt the blunt head of his cock slip between her folds. He eased himself back, and then thrust forward again, a single, sharp movement that had her gasping his name. Even though she’d been fucked by other Alphas, none of those past experiences could compare to the sensation of being utterly filled by him. It was bliss, pure and simple.

“Molly,” he groaned, his mouth never far from the skin on her neck, her shoulder; one arm wrapped itself securely around her waist as they writhed together, while he continued to caress and stroke her breasts with the other hand. Within minutes their slow, synchronized movements had evolved into a frenzy of hard thrusts, with her urging him on and their comingled scents filling their air until surely anyone passing by in the corridor would be able to smell what was happening in the lab.

A series of guttural cries were torn from her throat as he pounded into her; she could feel his Knot forming, pressing against her, and widened her legs in preparation to receive him. As much as she disliked being an Omega, she couldn’t deny how incredibly good it felt to be Knotted by an Alpha. And when the Alpha was Sherlock Holmes, whom she’d so desperately loved for so very, very long? The chances of her _not_ coming as soon as he filled her was just about nil.

And so it proved seconds later; she felt his thrusts getting shallower and leaned her head down, panting, as he nipped at her shoulder, sweat dripping from every pore and slicking their naked forms. With a loud grunt, Sherlock gave one final, hard thrust; then his Knot was inside her, filling her, and Molly was wailing out her orgasm. She felt his teeth at her throat and threw her head back, heedless of the consequences. She was vaguely aware that she’d grabbed his arm and lifted his wrist to her lips, but everything went a bit sparkly and then quickly faded to black.

When she came back to herself, she was surprised to realize they were no longer vertical, but instead were curled up on the pile of their discarded clothing. Sherlock was nuzzling at her throat, making a series of very contented sounds; before she could say anything, she felt him pulsing inside her and her cunt automatically contracted around him as she joined him in a secondary orgasm. Once her vision cleared, she twisted her head around to look at him. “Did I pass out?”

“Mm, a bit,” he replied, still nuzzling tenderly at her throat. At her rather sore, sticky throat…

She raised a hand her throat, knowing what she’d feel but still not quite believing the evidence of her own five senses. A wound, a bite mark. Sherlock had bit her, mixed his saliva in with her blood. Which meant…

 “And yes, we’ve started the Bonding process,” he murmured, his breath warm against her skin. “Wasn’t the plan, but I’m afraid we both got a bit carried away.” He held up his hand, and she saw a ragged tear in his wrist, still bleeding, with the clear imprint of teeth-marks at the edges of the wound.

 _Her_ teeth-marks.

“Oh,” was all she could say.

“Stop that,” he said sharply, and she knew he was reacting to the fear-spike in her scent. He pulled his head around at an awkward angle so he could look her directly in the eyes. “What’s done is done, and believe me, Molly, I don’t care how good the sex or how compatible we are, I would never have Bonded with you if it wasn’t something I wanted just as much as you do.”

She considered his words; Sherlock had never been one to coddle anyone, to tell them what he thought they wanted to hear – unless, of course, it was for a case. And there was no way in hell this was for a case. No, even an Alpha as clever as Sherlock couldn’t fake the sincerity she smelled. And now that they were Bonded, he’d never be able to lie to her again. About anything.

That thought caused her to smirk. “You do realize that I’ll know if you actually need body parts for real experiments, right? That you won’t be able to fool me into providing them for you just because you’re bored?”

His sigh was highly exaggerated, and she giggled as she nestled closer to him. He rested his cheek against hers, one hand stroking her body, and Molly quietly reveled in the knowledge that they belonged to one another.

 


End file.
